Another DJ Day
by TheJollyFop
Summary: Ever wonder about Vinyl Scratch and her life before becoming Equestria's favourite DJ?
1. Chapter 1

Vinyl Scratch moaned from beneath her bedsheets as the sounds of her radio-alarm clock burst into her room.

"It is seven am in Ponyville and we are about to play our latest Classical Chart, but first, here's Headline with the news..." The presenter's boring voice droned.

"Boring, boring, boring!" Vinyl muttered, sticking a hoof out and trying to find the 'snooze' button. Seven am? That was six hours waaay too early for waking up. Eventually, she managed to turn the radio off, and settled back down.

"VINYL!" The loud shout sent her shooting out from under the sheets, right to the other side of her bedroom. As she stood, panting like crazy, the pony who had shouted her out of bed started chuckling. A chuckle she new way too well.

"Oh colt!" She frowned, glaring at her brother, "You scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry, sis!" He sniggered, "Mom told me to!"

"Mom did NOT tell you to scare me half to death!" She snapped, "Or come into my room!"

"Whatever." He shrugged, "Anyway, breakfast is ready."

"Fine, whatever, I'll be down in a minute." Vinyl paused. Her brother stood still, "GET OUT!"

"Celestia, you fillies and your privacy." He laughed, "Fine, I'm going." He halted in the doorway for a moment, glancing back at his fuming sister, "By the way, she made pancakes."

"Touchdown, if you don't get out, I swear to Celestia..."

"Going!" Her brother grinned one more time and cheerily skipped out of her room.

"There BETTER be pancakes..." She mumbled to herself.

Vinyl never talked much at breakfast. She preferred to just listen to her music and think of ways to make it sound better. She loved rock bands, like Fall Out Colt, metal bands like Maretallica... but she loved techno and club music most of all. Her favourite artist was DJ Turnstables. She hoped that one day, she could be as good. Her favourite song ('Ursa Major') had just started when her mother, Ocean Air, began speaking.

"Vinyl, I've decided to sign you up for music lessons." She said it plainly at first, but Vinyl obviously couldn't hear, "Vinyl?"

"Hey Vinny." Touchdown waved his hoof in front of his sister's face. She deliberately ignored him, "Okay, then, I WILL take your pancakes." He raised his voice.

"You touch them and you die." She muttered.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Touchdown mocked.

"C'mon son!" Vinyl and Touchdown's father, Seven-Ten, hooted with laughter, "You know how these growing fillies can be!"

"I AM NOT A FILLY!" Vinyl shouted, throwing her hooves in the air.

"You are compared to us, Vinny!" Seven Ten guffawed again.

"Vinny is a filly, Vinny is a filly..." Touchdown chanted.

"I will seriously hurt you." Vinyl hissed.

"Oh stop it, all of you." Ocean sighed, "Touchdown, leave your sister alone."

"Whatever." Touchdown laughed.

"What are you doing today, anyway, Vinny?" Seven Ten asked, merrily shovelling toast into his mouth.

"Hanging out with my friends..." Vinyl mumbled.

"Which friends?" Ocean asked, taking several extra slices of toast away from Seven Ten. She met his frown with a smile, "Carbs dear."

"Oh, y'know..." Vinyl swallowed a mouthful of pancake, "BonBon and Lyra...maybe Derpy..."

"It better be." Ocean frowned. Admittedly Vinyl was lying... she didn't even like hanging out with Lyra or BonBon. Hard Knocks and Star Hunter were much more fun. Okay, okay, she had to admit, BonBon could be hilarious. It was Lyra who always acted weird and moony. And of course BonBon never went anywhere without Lyra, so that made things worse.

"It is..." Vinyl rolled her big red eyes, "Celestia, mom, you're always flanking your way into my life."

"Eh, attitude, young filly!" Seven Ten chuckled.

"I bet you're secretly meeting Screwball and Screw Loose." Touchdown smirked.

"Better than being best friends with Noteworthy and Cherry Cola. They're idiots." Vinyl mocked.

"That's ENOUGH!" Ocean snapped, "Vinyl, leave your brother alone! You too, Touchdown!"

"But he started it!"

"But she started it!" They both chorused in unison.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!" Ocean flailed her hooves. Both ponies instantly shut up.

"Well..." Seven Ten grinned awkwardly, "I'm going to the alley!" He beamed at Vinyl, "Why don't I take you to meet your friends?" Touchdown, Ocean Air and Seven Ten wiped orange juice and Vinyl's spit from their faces, "Is that a yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I know that this story pretty much sucks. I'm just playing around with ideas, though. It's not my magnum opus. Constructive criticism would be awesome.**

Oh Celestia no, thought Vinyl, please don't let dad find out I'm lying...

"So, Vinny, what are you listening to?" Seven Ten asked, desperate to make conversation with his daughter.

"DJ Turnstables." Vinyl mumbled. Seriously, she added in her head, you have to ask?

"Well, I don't know who that is, but how about The Saddle Bags?" Seven Ten grinned madly.

"Uh..."

"You know? With their hit song, 'Filly in Love'?"

"Uh..."

"They played Flankstonbury?"

"Uh..." The vacant expression of confusion on Vinyl's face was enough to make Seven Ten stop trying.

"Hey, isn't that Lyra there?" Vinyl froze, "Yeah, that's her, isn't it? With BonBon?"

"Yeah...uh..." Seven Ten had already begun waving, "Thanks, dad...you can uh...you can go now." Vinyl's hurried tone and frantic waving of her hooves was obvious enough for Seven Ten to understand.

"Well, Vinny, I'll see you at home." He began trotting away, "And remember not to be late!"

"Ha-ha...bye..." Ponyville had never heard a laugh so fake. As Vinyl waved awkwardly, Lyra and BonBon approached.

"HAY THEY-RE VIIIIN'L." The accent was unfamiliar, which meant BonBon had to be talking. BonBon loved putting on new voices. The stupider the better.

"Hi...BonBon...and Lyra..." The two ponies stared at Vinyl expectantly.

"Was that your dad?" Lyra asked.

"Celestia...how embarrassing." BobBon switched to a more normal voice. Lyra laughed loudly, and slightly desperately.

"Yeah, yeah..." Vinyl nodded, "WELL, this has been fun. We've gotta do it again sometime." She rapidly galloped away in the opposite direction, already late to meet her friends.

"Well see you then!" Lyra yelled after her.

"SI, ADIOS SENORITA SCRATCH!" BonBon called. Luckily, Vinyl didn't see Lyra roll her eyes and frown.

"She's obviously too good for us." She snorted.

It was no surprise to Vinyl that Hard Knocks was in a wheelchair. It seemed that every other week, she was hospitalised. This time, it was two broken legs and a missing chunk of ear.

"Best. Chess. Game. Ever." She grinned when Vinyl asked how she'd injured herself this time. She didn't ask any more than that. She didn't really want to know...

"Yo, VS, you heard the latest Fall Out Colt song?" Star Hunter asked, lightly pushing Hard Knocks' wheelchair out of the way.

"With DJ Turnstables? YEAH!" Vinyl grinned, "It's awesome! I love that bit where it's all like WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB!" She continued to 'sing' the track, pumping the air with her hoof.

"Uh...yes. Yes...that one..." Star slapped his hoof against his face in despair, "So what are todays plans? The park? Canterlot trip?"

"We should do some stunt work...or I should...with blowtorches." Hard Knocks began bouncing in her wheelchair slightly, sending her mane everywhere.

"Or you could stay out of hospital for at least an hour." Star Hunter grimanced.

"Could we maybe go to Canterlot?" Vinyl grinned, "I heard that there's this stall DJ Turnstables-"

"VS?" Star Hunter spoke slowly and sternly, "Shut the buck up about DJ Turnstables or I swear to Celestia, you'll end up worse that Hardy."

"Wait...does that mean we aren't going to Canterlot? Because I heard they have cheap explosives there." Hard Knocks blinked.

"No. We are not going to Canterlot. Because VS will spend all her bits on stupid DJ Turnstables merch that nobody wants, and you'll start an argument with Canterlot's elite. Again." Vinyl and Hard Knocks glanced at each other, before pulling the cutest possible faces they could.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" They both chorused, blinking innocently. Star Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Oh Celestia, not the cuteness overload trick." He moaned, "You know that always works."

"Well c'mon, then. Don't be such a foal." Vinyl pouted.

"Yeah!" Hard Knocks added, wheeling herself forward, "Have fuuun."

"If I say no, you're both still going to go without me, aren't you?" Star Hunter sighed.

"Duh." Vinyl rolled her eyes.

"Fiiine." He groaned. Vinyl and Hard Knocks both let out exclaimations of joy, "But no stalking! AND NO EXPLOSIONS! I don't want to get in trouble with the Canterlot guards again."


	3. Chapter 3

"CANTERLOT, BA-DA-DA-BA-DA, IT'S THE CITY OF LIGHTS AND RICHES, BA-DA-DA-BA-DA, DJ DROP WUB-WUB-WUB-WU..."

"Will you PLEASE shut up, VS?" Star Hunter muttered, covering his ears.

"But that's my favourite song..." Vinyl pouted.

"Yeah, it's her favourite song!" Hard Knocks added, looking out of the train window. Star just rolled his eyes and began eyeing up the other mares in the carriage. Vinyl defiantly sang a few more lyrics, but ended up drumming her hooves against the carriage floor, trying to perfectly replicate the beat. If only she had her headphones, she could try and remix the whole song in her mind. She was concentrating so hard on trying to remember every little detail of the song, that she didn't notice that the train had already arrived at it's destination.

"Uh...VS?" Star nudged his friend, "You with us?"

"Huh?" She blinked back into reality, "Yeah, yeah, totally."

"Do you have any idea what I just said?" Star asked, glancing at Hard Knocks.

"Uh..." Vinyl grinned, "Something about fireworks?"

"YES." Hard Knocks shoved Star out of the way, "YES, YES, YES. A THOUSAND TIMES YES."

"Ugh." Star sighed, "Can we just get off? Before I lose the will to live?"

Canterlot was as lively and vibrant as ever, with ponies, unicorns and pegasi bustling through the cobbled streets. Foals were being dragged by their mothers past expensive-looking toy stalls, stallions that looked like celebrities eyed up fillies and mares with large teased manes and tails. It was true what they said; Canterlot never slept. Vinyl found herself staring. After all the times she had visited, it still awed her.

"LOOK!" Hard Knocks suddenly gasped, pointing her hoof. Quite some distance ahead of them, Sapphire Shores was trying (and failing) to enter a stall without drawing attention to herself. She even had a large pair of sunglasses on.

"Wow..." Despite not being a fan of her music, Vinyl was impressed, "You never know who you'll see in Canterlot!" She instantly began searching the streets eagerly. Her friends didn't need to ask who she was looking for. They knew her well enough to know.

"Hey, VS, what's that stall you were talking about before?" Star asked, leaning against Hard Knocks' wheelchair.

"Oh!" She grinned, "It's this little one called 'Club Clop' and it's where DJ Turnstables gets all of his accessories and-" She continued to burble as they set off down one of the stall-lined streets. As annoying as it was to Star and Hard Knocks, they let her talk. After all, she was their best friend, and they could always get revenge back in Ponyville.

"Isn't that Colt Barrowmane from that show you like?" Star nudged Hard Knocks, who nodded eagerly, "You should ask for a photo." She scoffed and shook her head just as enthusiastically.

"He's a CELEBRITY, Star, I can't just SPEAK to him like he's a normal pony." She grinned and turned in the direction of Colt, before shrieking at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE YOU COLT BARROWMANE! WOO!"

"Oh my Celestia..." Star muttered as Hard Knocks continued to wave her hooves and whoop. Colt actually acknowledged her with a nervous little wave, but hurriedly trotted away. Star took the handles of her wheelchair and quickly wheeled her as far away from Colt (and the crowds of ponies who had started staring) as possible, with Vinyl galloping alongside.

"That was fuuun..." Hard Knocks grinned.

"I swear to Celestia, if we see DJ Turnstables and you do that, I'll..." Vinyl started, before stuttering to a halt and looking straight ahead, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Star frowned, "Vinyl? Hello?" She didn't answer, just kept staring. Star looked up at what she was focusing on.

"We're here." Vinyl grinned, pointing to the large sign above the glass doors. 'Club Clop'.


	4. Chapter 4

Equestria's not-so-favourite disc jockey wiped sweat from his brow as the small 'on air' light began glowing. Time for the afternoon show...he was beginning to wonder where in the world his guest was...and whether he could get some sort of fan. With a deep sigh, he donned his headphones and leaned to his microphone. Another day, another broadcast.

Beep.

"Show time." He muttered...

_Hey hey hey, listeners, this is Two Tone with the afternoon lineup. We've got some new tracks from those Ska marelovers, you know 'em as 'Boom', coming up,_

__As he spoke, he saw somepony enter the studio. Her short mane was hidden under a large feathered tophat, and she looked incredibly apologetic.

Thank Celestia. He wouldn't have to improvise today.

_ But first, we've got a very special guest visiting all the way from... Newcoltsle? Where's that? Oh well...she's an author we all know and love, and so modest...uh...I've been told. Yes, dear listeners, please turn your speakers up for the lovely Jolly Fop! Welcome to the show, Fop!_

__The mare tugged at her cravat for a moment, smiling gratefully. Two Tone frowned deeply as she spoke. He wasn't exactly a fan of fashionably late guests.

_Thanks, Two Tone, s'great to be here.  
_

_So, Fop-  
_

_Please, please, jus' call me J.  
_

__Of course, Two Tone thought, she _would _have a nickname and not tell him in advance.

_Alright then, J, so we've been told you're currently working on some sort of story based on that weird kids' show...y'know, the one about the talking birds. My Little Birdie or something...  
_

_Ha, yeah, yeah, it's kind of a passion for me.  
_

Two Tone would never mention that it was also a passion of his...

_But you've put that on hiatus, haven't you?  
_

_Not really, Two Tone, I've just had...well...an incident that caused me to stop writing for a while. I won't go into detail, but let me just say that I will be back to writing very soon...even though I am in quite a bit of pain.  
_

__For the first time since she entered, Two Tone noticed that she looked much thinner than she did in the photos he had seen on her book's dustcovers.

_Well, then, J, I guess that's one thing everypony who likes your work has to look forward to. Now, listeners, it's half twelve and you know what that means! It's time for some Fall Out Colt!_

__As the record began to spin, Two Tone switched his microphone off.

"So how come you were late?" He tapped his hoof on the arm of his chair.

"Ah...well..." J smiled, "I got stopped on my way by some crazy-haired pink pony."

"...Oh." He sighed, "That pony is EVERYWHERE." He paused, "So why did you stop writing?"

"Now that's a secret." She shrugged.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could answer this- is inserting yourself into a story to explain something a lazier way of telling everypony?"

"...Yes. Yes it is."

AND THAT'S HOW EQUESTRIA WAS MADE.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not been updating. But, you are my readers and I think I owe you a brief explaination as to why. I have been unable to do much as I fell down a flight of stairs, nearly breaking my nose and twisting my leg. The numerous bruises and small injuries have been fine, but I was not able to concentrate on my writing. I recovered well, but last week I had a lot of work to do. I also spent the weekend in Disneyland Paris, and returned Yesterday. So, there you go. Now on with the story.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people, my poor departed Jack, who would have been twenty three around the time I wrote this, and to Yuri Alexandrov who has not actually allowed me to slowly let this story be unfinished.  
**

Vinyl had never seen anything quite like this before. The walls of Club Clop were a bright white, which seemed to glow luminously. The two ponies' hooves made a soft clicking sound against the neon floor as they examined every inch of the shop. Hard Knocks' wheelchair squeaked to a halt beside a display of ebony coloured headphones, some studded with small silver spikes. Vinyl glanced at Star, who was seemingly mesmerised by the walls. That's when Vinyl heard it. She had been so taken aback by the interior, she hadn't even registered that there was music pounding from unseen speakers, causing the walls to pulsate. Two mares stood against the back wall, next to a sleek white counter, wearing bright blue headphones. Vinyl noticed the initials of the shop were written on them in blocky white capitals. She couldn't tell whether or not the ponies had noticed them, as they both wore thick sunglasses that hid their eyes.

"It's..." She finally mumbled, "Amazing..."

"Isn't it?" Vinyl turned around to see a stallion wearing a large pair of goggles and a thick scarf. She nodded, unsure of how to react to such an odd pony, "I come here all the time."

"Seriously?" Vinyl gasped, "You're so lucky! Have you ever bumped into DJ Turnstables?" The stallion laughed and shrugged.

"Once or twice." When he laughed, the hat that covered his mane moved slightly and a couple of brightly coloured dreadlocks fell forwards over his eye, "What about you, kid, have you ever seen him here?"

"Uh..." She let a nervous chuckle escape, "This is my-"

"AHEM! STILL ALIVE HERE!" Hard Knocks, who had been listening, shouted.

"Our. Our first time here."

"Well." The stallion smiled, "Maybe you'll get lucky. I hear this is Mr. Turnstables favourite shop." He smiled and carefully trotted up to the two mares.

"Hey, VS!" Star called, "Think I found something you'll like..."

"Yeah? Wha-" Vinyl was cut off when her eyes fell on what Star was talking about. Gleaming underneath the bright lights of Club Clop, bright lenses seemingly glowing by themselves, were a pair of violet and black rave goggles. (A/N. I consider them violet, if you think my colour analysis is off, please feel free to tell me.)

Vinyl stood, staring at the goggles as though they were some sort of lost treasure. Like something Daring Do might be seen rescuing from a temple.

"Well?" Star rolled his eyes, "Are you going to get them?"

"They...they're beautiful..." Vinyl appeared to be drooling. She lifted them and turned to face Star. Her eyes remained fixed on the goggles, though, "Is there a mirror anywhere?"

"Back wall." In what seemed like an eternity, Vinyl walked to the mirror, placed the goggles over her eyes, and stared at her reflection. She placed a hoof against the glass of the mirror, breathing slowly and deeply.

"I look..." She gulped, "I look..."

"SO COOL!" Hard Knocks screeched, eyes wide.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" A wide grin broke across Vinyl's face. She removed them reluctantly and checked the thin white tag hanging from them. Almost instantly, her grin vanished.

"So are you gonna get them?" Star asked. She shook her head.

"I don't have that kind of money..." She swallowed and replaced the goggles, "Come on...let's just...I dunno, go get some ice cream..." The three ponies began to leave the shop. Vinyl felt her eyes prickling with tears. Yes, it was stupid, but she felt so...real in those goggles. She only had them on for seconds, but they were already a part of her.

"Hey!" They turned around to look at the odd stallion in the hat, "Just wait a moment..." Vinyl stopped in her tracks, "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but these goggles..." He lifted them up and examined them, "Are the ones you like, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Yeah they are." Vinyl glanced at the others, who both shrugged. The mysterious stallion turned to the counter.

"I'll take them." Vinyl cocked her head, thouroughly confused. The tall white mare behind the till went through the necessary processes before putting the goggles in a luminous white bag with 'Club Clop' entwined in bright blue lettering across it. Casually, the stallion walked over to Vinyl. He was using magic to carry the bag, but his horn was obscured by the hat. Vinyl hadn't even realised he was a unicorn. And just as casually, he set the bag down by Vinyl's hooves, "Consider this a gift."

"Whaaaaaa..." Vinyl spluttered, "Thank you! Thank you so...so much!"

"Anything for a fan." The stallion shrugged and smiled. Vinyl fell silent.

"You're..." She whispered. The stallion just tipped his hat and left. The three ponies stood in absolute silence for a moment. Hard Knocks turned to Vinyl.

"OH MY CELESTIA, THAT WAS TOTALLY DJ TURNSTABLES!"

"...You don't say?" Star sighed.


	6. Chapter 6 Ie The apology

**NOT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**As some of you know, Oli (or The Jolly Fop as you know her) has been having some problems. Thanks to everyone for their messages of support, she really appreciates them and promises to continue writing the main story as soon as she is able to. I have read some of her most recently typed chapter, and I think you will all enjoy it very much. Until she releases that chapter, though, all I can do is give you a very short piece she wrote to do with the story. It gives nothing away and is in no way a spoiler/major part. Wishing you well, Senor Seeya.**

**P.s. Feel free to message if you are unsure of anything, or if you have any questions as to why Oli cannot update.**

"Uh...Hard Knocks?" Vinyl frowned, watching her pony friend, "Are you sure this is safe?" The purple pony turned around with a wide grin.

"Nope!" She fixed her blindfold in place before running blindly to the edge of the cliff they had been standing on. "POOOONYYYYY JENKIIIIIIINS!" She shouted.

"Whoa!" Star gasped, "Only Buck Norris could attempt that jump without a bungee cord!"

"Yeah, I know!" Vinyl grimaced, "Hey, Star?"

"Uhuh?"

"I was talking to Colgate a little while ago and she said you like me..." Vinyl frowned, "Is that true?" Star instantly became flustered and ran a hoof through his mane.

"Well...uh..." He laughed awkwardly.

"Because if you do, I totally need to know."

"Uh..." At that point, the sound of a loud crash and a small 'ouch' interrupted, "Oh Celestia, I think her cord snapped."

"Uh-oh..." Vinyl trotted to the cliff edge, looking over at her injured friend, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeeeeah..." Hard Knocks called out.

"So..." Vinyl blushed, "Star, do you like me?"

"...Yes." Suddenly, the amazingly talented and beautiful Berry Punch came in and-

_Berry Punch! What are you doing on my laptop!_

...Nothing...

_How are you even typing with hooves?.._

I'm not!

_Oh God it's a shipfic! Ugh!_

Don't you mean Oh Celestia?

_NO. GO BACK TO EQUESTRIA, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING MY LAPTOP._

**AND THAT'S HOW I GOT MY CUTIE MARK.**


End file.
